


Khuzd Denâk

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [27]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BAMF Dwarves, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Dwarves, Fireworks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarves like to play with fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khuzd Denâk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



> Originally written for fan_flashworks, posted in the December Amnesty for the challenge 'Candles'. Original post [here](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/348665.html).
> 
> Thanks go to Zana, Morgynleri & Icka for encouragement & sanity-checking.
> 
> Inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vdx__NX6hVI) of Squibbing, an annual thing done on Bonfire Night in the town of Bridgwater, which I would never have known about if Lost_Spook had not waxed lyrical about it.
> 
> Title means Dwarf-candles (fireworks).

* * *

Dwarves have understood principles of explosion, combustion, calcination, and all sorts of things having to do with fire and rapid interaction of volatile materials mineral, chemical and aetheric. Fire is one of their most well used and respected tools, and they enjoy playing as well as working with it. Durin's Day is a fire-festival, though among the Dwarves of Erebor and Ered Luin, once of Khazad-Dum, that is a more solemn feast these days than once it was. Maker's Day, heralding in Summer, remains an occasion of fireworks and fire-dancing and all manner of fiery exuberance, squibbing not the least.

* * *


End file.
